When printing on a continuous roll of media, referred to by some as a “web”, a challenge is presented that pertains to determining where to cut the media in both x and y directions to extract the content that is printed upon the media. For example, a continuous web may have several differently-sized images, such as photographs, printed on it and which are eventually to be singulated or cut into individual images or photographs. The series of images are usually arranged in what is known as a “spread”. A spread comprises a logical group of one or more images. Each spread can contain images for one or more customer orders. Thus, it is desirable to know the locations of the images. It is also desirable to be able to layout the images relative to the web in a manner that makes efficient use of the web.